


Los sentimientos lo complican todo.

by lumoon33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: From Sex to Love, M/M, Nosh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh puede decir que lo veía venir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los sentimientos lo complican todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Esta es mi primera historia en el fandom de 1D. Me encanta mucho Nosh, me parecen adorables juntos, así que si hay por ahí alguna Nosh shipper que lea fanfics en español, espero que le guste.  
> Enjoy it! xx

La primera vez que pasa algo entre ellos es justo el día que se conocen.

One Direction tiene una reunión con sus managers para conocer a los miembros de la banda que los acompañará en la nueva gira y se van a celebrar todos juntos que el tour comenzará en una semana.

El pub que visitan es todo música mala ruidosa, cuerpos sudorosos bailando pegados, luces de colores molestas, humo y alcohol.

Niall va algo borracho, no mucho, digamos que solo contentillo, pero el alcohol hace que el cosquilleo que sintió en la base el estómago cuando miró por primera vez a Josh se convierta en aglo más intenso. Algo como fuego que sube por su cuerpo y le inunda el pecho. Y le gusta, no quiere dejar de sentirlo, por eso no deja de mirar a su nuevo batería.

Y Josh se da cuenta. Los ojos de Niall clavados en él todo el día le ponen nervioso y ansioso, y no sabe por qué, pero quiere averiguarlo, por eso cuando un Niall colorado y con una copa casi vacía en la mano se acerca a él tropezando y le pide que le saque a bailar, Josh dice que sí.

Son un desastre, sus cuerpos se mueven juntos a un ritmo desacompasado, sin hacerle caso a la música y más pegados de lo que deberían. 

A Niall no le gusta eso de los rollos de una noche, siempre ha pasado de liarse con gente que apenas conoce, pero cuando pone los brazos al rededor del cuello de Josh y este le dedica una media sonrisa, los labios del batería parecen demasiado besables como para no probarlos. Así que junta sus bocas y el fuego que sentía al mirar a Josh, parece abrasarle por dentro.

Josh no puede evitar seguir ese beso e intentar acercar más a Niall a su cuerpo, aunque es casi imposible, porque el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que le probocaba el rubio se han convertido en hambre.

Se besan rodeados de extraños bailando, con música mala inundando el aire y luces de colores parpadeando, pero solo se sienten el uno al otro, lo demás se ha difuminado, hasta que Liam tira del cuello de la camiseta de Niall, separándoles y grita lo suficiente para que solo ellos dos le escuchen por encima de la música. Dice " _¿Qué estáis haciendo? Aquí no, hay muchísima gente, nos podrían reconocer_ " entonces parece que la realidad les golpea y miran a Liam avergonzados, dejando que los lleve de nuevo hacia la barra.  
  


 

La primera vez que se acuestan juntos está bastante borrosa en la mente de los dos.

Llevan tres semanas de gira y cada vez que salen de fiesta acaban encerrados en un baño besándose como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que algún otro miembro de la banda golpea la pruerta gritándoles que es hora de irse. Al día siguiente hacen que no pasa nada y siguen actuando como los mejores amigos en los que se han convertido.

Una noche después de otro concierto en alguna parte del mundo salen todos a tomar algo, y es la rutina de siempre, pero cuando vuelven al hotel Josh agarra la muñeca de Niall y lo arrastra a su habitación, y el pequeño se deja llevar porque ¿por qué no seguir con la fiesta un rato más?

Entre besos que acaban en gemidos y caricias que se cuelan por debajo de la ropa, acaban desnudos en la cama de Josh.

Niall se levanta mareado, tropieza con las sábanas que están tiradas en el suelo mientras busca su ropa y mira a Josh sonriendo cuando el batería suelta una risita. Se pone los boxers, besa a Josh por última vez y se va a su habitación, despertándose a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza horribe y recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior, pero sabiendo perféctamente qué ha pasado.  
  


 

Josh se da cuenta de que sea lo que sea que tiene con Niall es más serio de lo que parece.

Cada noche que salen acaban juntos en la habitación de hotel de alguno de los dos, separándose en mitad de la noche entre risas y besos cortos, para despertarse cada uno en su cama y empezar otro día como buenos amigos, pero de alguna manera, Josh sabe que algo está cambiando.

Las miradas se vuelven más largas, más intensas. Los roces ya no son casuales. Aparecen caricias por debajo de las mesas. Sonrisas más íntimas. Se buscan el uno al otro más de lo que lo hacen los solo mejores amigos. 

_'Cada vez nos parecemos más a Harry y Louis'_ , piensa Josh. Y eso no es bueno, porque Harry y Louis llevan juntos casi dos años.

Así que Josh puede decir que lo veía venir.

Una noche cualquiera una chica morena lo besa en medio de la pista de baile y Josh correspone ese beso ¿Por qué no? Hasta donde él sabe está soltero, y hace cuatro días Niall se llevó a un chico que no era él a su habitación de hotel. 

Así que sí, Josh sigue ese beso, pero no puede evitar abrir los ojos y buscar a Niall con la mirada entre la gente del bar. Y le encuentra, apoyado en la barra, con la vista clabada en él, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, el rubio deja la copa que tenía en la mano y sale de allí sin mirar atrás.

Entonces Josh aparta a la chica y sale siguiendo a Niall, porque lo veía venir.

\- Ni, espera.

El pequeño para de andar, se gira y lo mira con los ojos rojos, al parecer al borde de las lágrimas.

Josh está nervioso y siente que va a vomitar en cualquier momento, porque van a tener que hablar. Sabe que están a punto de hablar de todas esas noches que llevan compartiendo ya casi tres meses y nunca antes han hablado de ello. Y le da un miedo horrible.

\- No lo entiendo- Dice en voz baja, acercándose a Niall- El otro día tú te tiraste a un tío que ni conocías.

Niall sonríe mirando al suelo y se lleva una mano a los ojos, frotándolos como para que las ganas de llorar desaparezcan. " _No es nada_ " susurra. " _Olvídalo_ " dice un poco más alto.

Pero Josh no puede olvidarlo.

Se acerca al rubio y le aparta la mano de los ojos, obligándole a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada. Puedes acostarte con quién quieras. No es que tengamos nada serio ¿No?- Josh frunce el ceño, porque sabe que Niall está escondiendo algo- Solo me molesta verte besando a alguien que no soy yo.

Y Josh lo abraza y susurra contra su pelo _"entonces solo te besaré a ti"_. 

Y vuelven al hotel. Y la mañana siguiente es la primera mañana que Josh se despierta en la misma cama que Niall.

 

 

Empiezan una especie de pacto silencioso. Ni siquiera lo hablan, les sale solo. 

Están con quién quieren, pero solo se besan el uno al otro, no besan a nadie más. Se acuestan con quién les da la gana, pero no pasan la noche con otras personas. 

Duermen juntos. Siempre duermen juntos.

Y todo eso está bien para Niall, pero solo durante un tiempo.

Después de un mes con esa especie de trato, el irlandés siente que no puede más. 

Cuando ve a Josh irse con otra persona, los celos lo invaden y nadie puede acercarse a él, porque se pone de un humor horrible. Cuando llega a su habitación de hotel sin Josh a su lado, se siente vacío y triste. Y cuando duerme solo, se pasa la noche al borde de las lágrimas y solo puede parpadear sin miedo a empezar a llorar cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente y los brazos del batería lo están rodeando, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Sabe que los sentimientos empezaron a entorpecer su relación algo antes de aquel día en el que Josh le prometió que nunca volvería a besar a nadie más a parte de a él, pero no se ha dado cuenta de cuando se han vuelto tan fuertes, tan presentes.

De verdad había estado convencido de que podían hacer esto. De que podían seguir con esta relación. Pero una noche después de un concierto en Los Angeles todo es demasiado.

Niall echa de menos a su familia, ese concierto ha sido el peor de su carrera, o eso le ha parecido a él, hoy ha recivido más insultos por twitter de lo normal, está estresado y necesita descansar.

Ver a Josh abrazado a un desconocido en un bar cualquiera es lo que acaba de derrumbarlo.

Sale del pub y se sienta en el borde de la acera, hundiendo la cara entre las manos y dejando que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos, llorando después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Empieza a temblar por el cambio brusco de temperatura, el aire frío de LA contra la piel desnuda de sus brazos después del calor sofocante de aquel bar. Se encuentra a sí mismo deseando que Josh aparezca y lo abrace, dejándole llorar contra su pecho. 

Y es ahí, en esa calle desierta a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando se da cuenta de que está enamorado del batería de One Direction. Cuando admite por fin que no puede más. Cuando se rinde y se dice a sí mismo que necesita mucho más que despertarse a su lado todos los días.

No se molesta en moverse cuando alguien coloca una chaqueta sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo que deje de temblar. Unas manos agarran las suyas, apartándolas de su cara y Niall abre los ojos para encontrarse con unos marrones que conoce muy bien. Se permite perderse en ellos hasta que las manos de Josh en sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas le hacen volver a la realidad.

Niall baja la mirada avergonzado, pero Josh le obliga a volver a encontrarse con sus ojos, juntando sus frentes.

\- Niall- Susurra el batería- Niall, no puedo más.

El rubio siente que sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, pero no deja que caigan. La mirada de Josh es más clara que nunca, le muestra que está cansado, le deja ver que él también se ha rendido.

\- Nialler, te quiero.

Niall levanta sus manos temblorosas y las hunde en el pelo corto de Josh, acercando su cara y juntando sus labios. Le besa lento, como nunca se había permitido hacer antes, despacio, disfrutando el momento, memorizando cada rincón de la boca de Josh, aunque la conoce ya a la perfección. 

Lo besa durante lo que le parece una eternidad, murmurando _"te quiero"_ contra los labios de Josh cada vez que se separa un poco para coger aire.  
  


 

A partir de esa noche se acuestan y se despiertan juntos, pero a la mañana siguiente ya no fingen que nada ha pasado. 

Y cada vez se parecen más a Harry y Louis, y no pueden estar más contentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer, it means the world <3


End file.
